


you’re my favorite star

by jvsungy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, idk it’s late and i’m tired, it’s just soft, rensung are space buddies, rensung nation this is for u!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvsungy/pseuds/jvsungy
Summary: renjun might like stars but jisung will always be his favorite one.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	you’re my favorite star

**Author's Note:**

> I miss rensung so I wrote this at 12am so pretend it doesn’t suck.

it was a hot summer night, jisung was in a deep slumber while renjun was finishing up his drawing and softly humming a melody that he just thought of.

it was 6pm when renjun finished his drawing. he sighed pushing himself away from his desk “finally.” he turned to their shared bed where jisung was laying on his back sprawled out with his hair poking out in every direction and soft snores coming from him “what a baby he his,” renjun whispered smiling to himself as he walked to the bed laying down next to his sleeping boyfriend. 

renjun liked watching jisung sleep, his soft breathing would bring the older at ease or he could just admire the younger. 

after some while renjun started to get bored but he didn’t want to wake the younger up because he knew how exhausted jisung was after his dance practice, so he grabbed his phone and scrolled through social media, answered some messages even watched some cat videos when renjun suddenly stumbled upon a drawing of stars, he immediately liked it because renjun loves stars, they reminded him of jisung. 

he turned his head to jisung who was still sleeping.

renjun smiled to himself as an idea popped up in his head “he’s gonna look so cute.” he opened the drawer taking out a pen checking if it was still working “great this one still works,” he crawled over to jisung, careful not to wake him up. swinging one leg over the younger’s hips so that his legs were on each side and very carefully sitting down on jisung’s hips.

the older sat still for a second to check if the younger was sleeping and the soft snores confirmed it, so renjun leaned over so that he was hovering above jisung. after having taken one last look at the younger’s breathtaking face he opened the pen and placed it on jisung’s cheek where he then started to draw little stars all over his cheeks. 

luckily for renjun, jisung was sleeping like a baby and didn’t wake up. “he’s so cute,” he whispered finishing the last star on the younger’s right cheek and he may have said it too loud because jisung’s eyes suddenly started to flutter open. “oh look who’s awake,” renjun said cheerily placing the pen on jisung’s nightstand, the younger groaned tiredly as he tried to open his eyes “why are you sitting on top of me hyung?” jisung asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“am i not allowed to?” renjun questioned raising his eyebrows.

jisung chuckled pulling his knees up so that renjun could lean back on them “of course you can.” the younger sat up, now fully awake with his boyfriend on his lap, he snaked his arms around renjun’s waist pulling him closer to give him a small peck on the forehead.

jisung still wasn’t aware of the little stars on his cheeks but he looked absolutely adorable and renjun was smiling like an idiot. he grabbed his phone pointing it at jisung who was confused about his boyfriend pointing his phone directly at him “baby smile for the picture.”

the younger didn’t really like it when renjun took pictures of him this close but he also couldn’t say no to his boyfriend so he let him do whatever he wanted. 

renjun showed him the picture “you drew on me while I was sleeping?” jisung looked back at the picture, lots of little stars on his cheeks “you’re adorable you know that right?” renjun nodded placing his head on jisung’s shoulder while the younger traced patterns over his back “you remind me every day.”

the two stayed in this position for quite a while just enjoying their company and warmth. 

renjun looked up at jisung cupping his face “hey I know a spot,” this was renjun’s go to sentence for saying he wanted to go on a date and who was jisung to say no. 

the two just threw on some comfortable clothes “don’t forget to bring a jacket ji,” renjun reminded the younger because last time they went out he forgot to bring one and they had to go home earlier because jisung was freezing his ass off “perfect opportunity to wear my new hoodie.”

renjun’s head suddenly peaked out from the bathroom “you have a new hoodie?” jisung nodded happily not knowing that he was about to lose yet another hoodie to his boyfriend “give it to me,” renjun was now standing next to jisung who was holding his newly bought hoodie “but I just bought it-“ renjun didn’t care and just took the hoodie away and pulled it over his head before jisung could take it back “you look cuter in it anyway.” 

the sun was slowly setting and renjun and jisung were ready to have an amazing evening together. they walked through the streets of seoul with their intertwined hands. in times like these jisung felt like the happiest boy alive, getting to spend his summer nights with the boy he loved the most.

“jisung you’re staring.” obviously, who wouldn’t stare at renjun “I’m not staring just appreciating some art,” of course would jisung reply with some cheesy sentence “it’s so sexy when you just shut up.”

they finally arrived at their favorite spot, a big field with lots of flowers. with the flowers having different colors. no cars could be heard no street lights no humans, just the two of them surrounded by beautiful flowers.

“ji!!! I want to make you a flower crown.” every time they went there renjun would make both of them flower crowns and he looked absolutely adorable while doing them.

jisung was watching renjun doing their flower crowns and he didn’t even care if he was staring, he was proud to be a simp, renjun’s simp.

renjun had a great impact on his life. he was the one who talked to him on his first day of college, it was actually an embarrassing first encounter but now they just laugh about it. 

renjun helped him improve his social skills and helped him with his anxiety, renjun would always comfort him when he was feeling down, renjun would stay up with jisung all night practicing his choreography, renjun would make sure that jisung was eating and drinking enough. 

renjun just gave jisung all love the he deserved

jisung was deeply in love with renjun. 

“I love you.” 

renjun stopped working on his crown to look up at his boyfriend and gave him one of his beautiful smiles “I love you too.” 

“no jisung you’re doing it wrong come here let me do it,” jisung had offered to help renjun with his flower crowns but his clumsy hands wouldn’t let him “here yours is done,” the older place the flower crown on top of jisung’s head and clapped happily “my baby!”

jisung took renjun’s crown and did the same thing, place it on top of the older’s head. 

it was now completely dark and the sky was full of stars.

they laid down on the soft grass, renjun’s head resting on jisung’s chest and jisung’s arm wrapped around renjun’s waist, both looking up at the beautiful stars.

they loved the stars, they loved space in general. one of the first things they found out they had in common and they still spent hours talking about space. 

but no matter how beautiful the sky was and no matter how many stars there were, jisung would always be the prettiest and brightest star in renjun’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah❤️


End file.
